Goodbye, Kiseki and Daichi!
by Luciienz
Summary: Kiseki and Daichi were once in what you would call a relationship. But that's all changed. Kukai and Tadase are showing feelings for each other. Watch as the two play matchmaker and their lives wither away! Full Sum and Pairings inside!


**Yayz! I've decided to do a KukaiTada one shot! This is also my first Lemon, so please don't be so mean! Ugh…I have no life right now! TT^TT yeah…I'm stuck at a hotel in Germany and I have absolutely nothing to do! Dx**

**Happy Belated Valentine's Day! Please read and review! :3**

* * *

**Summary: Kiseki and Daichi had what you'd call a relationship long ago. Now Kukai and Tadase are showing feelings for each other. They're now playing matchmaker as their lives slowly wither away and their creators grow a stronger character from just being together. Can Kukai and Tadase realize that they're disappearing right before the boys' eyes?**

**Pairing: KukaiTada, Past DaiKise, one-sided NagiTada**

**Manga/Anime: Shugo Chara**

**Rating: M for Male on Male butt smex goodness! Lol**

**WARNINGS: Attempted Lemon, which means yaoi in a way. Possesive!Kukai and a Jealous!Nagi**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Shugo Chara or the music mention in fan fiction.**

**Age Guide:**

**Tadase: 16**

**Kukai: 17**

**Nagihiko: 16**

* * *

_**Goodbye, Kiseki and Daichi**_

_By x0x LunarNeko x0x_

_2010_

"_My girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish it was you_

_I guess we really never moved on_

_Really, could you hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an Angel_

_Hearing those words It makes me weak._

_Never want to say goodbye_

_But God you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an Angel"_

_~'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder_

'_I'm so tired of being here._

_Suppressed by my own childish fears._

_And if you have to leave._

_I wish that you'd just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here._

_And it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real.'_

_~'My Immortal' by Evanescence_

______

_______

________

__________

________

_______

______

Tadase blushed as Kukai's hand brushed against his. Kiseki stared at the sight of affection. Never has Tadase shown this type of emotion since the whole 'I'm-in-love-with-Amu' phase. And he had never in his 9 years of life would have guess his creator would be in love with Kukai Soma! Kiseki snorted and whipped his cape in Tadase's direction then stormed off. He wanted to avoid Daichi. He was still uncomfortable since the break-up between Daichi and himself. He was nervous and for once he wanted to hide.

"Kiseki?" a voice questioned.

Kiseki stared into the navy blue eyes of Nagihiko. Maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought.

"What, you mere commoner?" he growled, feeling tears well up in his lavender eyes.

He needed strength. He wanted to find a way out of here. He wanted to be back in the arms of Daichi. Daichi was his strength.

Maybe it was just him who cared. But it hurts inside to see Daichi happy with someone else. Now, Tadase needed his help, despite the fact Daichi was near. Tadase would return to being his light. Even if he had a short while left with him. Yes, his time to leave is drawing closer every time Tadase and Kukai grow closer. The light he had been born to was fading. Maybe it was time for Kiseki to give up and let time go by as it should.

"Kiseki!"

Kiseki rid his eyes of his tears. He hadn't realized he was crying. Was he really that close to Tadase? Kiseki glared at Nagihiko and strode off to his creator. The one who would be his light from now on.

* * *

Daichi watched as Kukai stared at the young blonde Tadase. Oh, how he stared with such lust in his eyes. Yet young Tadase had no such feeling towards his creator. Daichi thought that Kiseki must have gotten to him or something like a jealous bastard would do. The young 'soccer star' turned the blushing blonde and smiled big. Now at least he had a reason to talk to his wonderful 'Princess' Kiseki. After their breakup, his little Princess always avoided him or got Tadase to speak for him. It practically broke Daichi's heart to know that his Princess didn't like him anymore. Nonetheless, he was on a mission now. And it benefited both of them. Daichi shifted in his position. Lately, he had been feeling more lightheaded. Maybe it was almost his time?

"Ne, ne, Kiseki," He bugged his little Princess, "Did you notice Kukai and Tadase acting reaaaal weird. Tadase is always blushing and Kukai is always dazed staring. What do you think."

Kiseki jumped back and glared fiercely at the interruption. He huffed and hovered off. Daichi stood there stunned and slightly amused. The little Princess is still so shy.

"Did you notice something going on between Kiseki and Daichi?" Temari asked the group of Charas.

Ran, Miki, and Suu answered, "Nope, they didn't really act any different to me."

Kusukusu snickered a simple 'No' and Pepe tilted her head in confusion and question, "What do mean by weird? They seem normal to me."

"Yeah," Nagihiko's other Chara and Kairi's both answered. (Idk their names. It's been awhile since I read or watched that arc.)

Temari stared at her King's unusual behavior and sighed. Maybe it was just her. She turned back to her friends, forgetting the previous conversation.

* * *

Tadase overheard the Charas' conversation and looked to his Chara. Kiseki was pacing back and forth while mumbling incoherently. Daichi seemed to be staring from right beside him. Only he and Kukai knew of their relationship over two months ago. They had a messy breakup and after that Tadase started having feelings for Kukai. Kiseki seemed to resent the idea of the two together. But he wasn't going to ask his Guardian Chara for permission to date. That was simply irrelevant. Tadase was of the boss Kiseki not Kiseki the boss of him. So what if he was 'King', Tadase was his _**creator**_. He had the power over the little King. Tadase turned away from the abnormal scene and blushed at the sight of Kukai. Today would be the day that he confessed to Kukai his feelings. Yet he didn't have the courage to. Even if Kiseki didn't like the idea of them together, he was going to ask for advice from Kiseki on how to confess. Tadase was easily shy when it came to love. He was shy when he thought he like Amu and he is shy when he wants to confess to Kukai. He honestly thought he loved Kukai, despite being the same gender.

"Hey, Tadase," Nagihiko greeted from outside the classroom.

"Hey," Tadase mumbled, "What's up, Fujisaki-kun?"

Nagihiko crossed his arms and turned his head away, "You like Kukai, don't you?"

Tadase blushed, looking at his feet, and answered, "Yes, yes I do."

The young cross dresser (xD) turned his head back to Tadase. He closed his eyes and sighed inwardly. He was losing his King to the other Jack's chair. He was also losing in the battle field of love.

"Tadase, I love you. Please don't go to Kukai. He doesn't even love you," Nagi practically yelled through the class.

Tadase felt the tears rise near the edges of his eyes. Nagihiko didn't understand anything. He was always dense when it came to love. Tadase shook his head rapidly trying not to yell at the dense person. It took all his will, too. Nagi just didn't get it. He felt nothing for Nagi. All his love belonged to Kukai. Every strand of his being. It was a beautiful blooming first love. And that love belong, once again, belonged to Kukai.

"Eh, what's goin' here, Tadase?" another voice popped in.

Tadase turned around and gasped. Kukai stood in front of him in all his sweaty, glistening glory. He tanned cheeks flushed from the rush of playing soccer, his eyes clouded with exhaustion and anger, his lips contorted into frown, the ends of his maroon hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks, and his muscular chest exposed made Tadase blush a deep red almost the color of Kukai's hair. Kukai flashed a sexy smile to Tadase and a warning look to Nagi.

"Oi, Nagi," he growled, "Leave _**my**_ Tadase alone."

Nagi glared at the soccer star and hissed, "He's not your's and he never will be. I'll claim him before you."

Tadase blushed at the sound of '_**my**_ Tadase' that resonated from Kukai's lips. He felt shaky and uneasy from nerves and anticipation. He wanted Kukai to admit his feelings for him. If he loved him or not, that was Tadase's question. It shook him to the core. The feeling was like a dagger stabbing his heart. It was a feeling of longing and lust. The wanting of Kukai's lips tenderly kissing his swollen and bruised ones. (A/N: I couldn't help but giggle at that. I had planned to type something else but changed it) They were his true feelings. And he only felt them for Kukai.

"Tell him that you love him already," Kiseki whispered into Tadase ear, startling him, "Just do it already. I understand your feeling already. They were what I felt-- feel for Daichi. He obviously loves you. So just tell him."

* * *

"Ne, ne, Kukai, tell Tadase your feelings!" Daichi laughed softly into Kukai's ear also, "I made up with Kiseki. So, now I want you to be happy! You'll be sorry if you don't. I'll have left you for nothing."

Kukai's head shot right in Daichi's direction. "You can't leave! You're my Guardian Chara! You have to stay with me forever! What will happen when I don't reach my dreams? Please… Daichi, don't leave me please," Kukai cried with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Daichi pointed at Tadase with a stubby finger and gave a sparkling smile, "He's the key to unlocking your dream now Kukai. I'm meant to leave. Kiseki is leaving soon, too. Just remember, I'm always in your heart. And I mean that literally."

Tadase turned to Kiseki. Kiseki never told him this. But then again, it was a touchy subject between the two. "Is it true?" Tadase whispered barely able to say it himself.

Kiseki had a sad smile on his face and turned away. He nodded slightly and hovered over to Daichi. They both were crying slightly as they returned to their eggs. They both began to fade. Then, in a sudden flash of light, they were gone. They were officially gone. Their presence was missing. It was nowhere. Kiseki wasn't bossing people around and Daichi wasn't kicking soccer balls around. They left…Never to return. It left Tadase heartbroken and Kukai confused. But they had a tingling sensation near their hearts. They both raised their hands near their hearts and laughed lightly. It was a new beginning and they could face it…_**TOGETHER…**_Tadase looked up Kukai, blushing.

"Um…Kukai…Um…I-I, um, l-like,uh… yeah…" Tadase stuttered, "I like y-you."

Kukai stood there stunned by the brave actions of the blonde. He smiled and replied, "Me too. In fact, I love you."

Before Tadase could react, Kukai kissed him. Tadase gave into the gentle kiss. It wasn't lust-driven or desperate, it was light and feathery. Almost sweet. It, indeed, was loving. Tadase open his mouth slightly as Kukai slowly slipped his tounge into Tadase's wet cavern. Kukai wasn't trying to rush anything. He was waiting for Tadase to lead him in the right direction. Giving him signals so he could proceed to the next step in their relationship.

"Come to my house tonight. We can continue this tonight," Kukai stated interrupting their kiss.

Tadase nodded. A light pink blush dusted his cheeks, leaving him flushed from the kiss. It was his second kiss. His first kiss was stolen by a certain thieving cat. (A/N: Along with KukaiTada, I also support IkuTada.) They looked around only to find that Nagihiko fled. Tadase smiled. He kissed Kukai's cheek and went to look for Yaya and the others to tell them the news about Kiseki and Daichi. Feeling fluttery and lightheaded inside, Tadase giggle to himself.

* * *

Tadase sat himself down on Kukai's bed. He felt nervous but excited, uneasy yet exuberant, you get the idea? Anyways he looked at Kukai's messy apartment and smiled. He always felt so comfortable when he went over to Kukai's, beside the heart racing, the problem of not being able to look him in the eyes, and sweaty palms, all results of his love. And now they were preparing to do things normal guys shouldn't with each other. But Tadase's love was nothing to be messed with when it came to things like gender. It was natural and pure. It could practically melt any heart with a slight touch. All evil would be gone. And he would give anything up for Kukai. He looked up and met Kukai's green orbs smiling at him.

Kukai wrapped his arms around Tadase's shoulders and place a gentle kiss on his lips. Tadase immediately melted into the kiss. He practically was mush that Kukai could mold into his own creation, preferable writhing and moaning below him. Deepening the kiss, Kukai smiled slightly into the kiss. Kukai flicked his tongue across Tadase's lips. Opening his mouth as the reply to the question of permission, Tadase closed his eyes and raised his arms around Kukai's neck and sewed his thin fingers into the thick maroon hair. He let Kukai gain dominance, knowing he wouldn't win the battle in the first place. He felt Kukai's hand snake it's way up his shirt and shivered at the touch. Kukai massaged Tadase's tongue with his own. Tadase just tasted so damn good. He continued to do this until he heard a low moan make it's way out of Tadase's rosy lips. He raised his hand up Tadase's pale blue shirt and slowly ran a finger up Tadase's slightly toned stomach and ribs, soon finding his goal. A perk nipple. He started rubbing it then receiving a soft moan in return. The moan grew louder as Kukai tweaked the sensitive nipple. Tadase removed himself from the passionate kiss and slid his shirt off. Kukai sat there confused yet aroused. Instead of going to his lips, Kukai went straight for the inviting nipples of Tadase. He kissed the right one and tweaked the left as he watched Tadase wiggle under him in pure ecstasy.

"Ne, Tadase, why don't we get rid of these tight jeans (1)?" Kukai laughed huskily gliding his finger up and down Tadase's growing erection. Tadase mewled then bit his lip and nodded. The red head smirked and unbuttoned his uniform pants. He then lightly tugged on the plaid pants, running the sliding hem down the blonde's growing erection. Tadase let out a moan at the sensation.

"Stop teasing!" Tadase moaned pulling the rest of his pants down on his own in a quick movement. Afterwards he moaned at the jolt of sudden pleasure. Kukai smirked and continued downward.

(**a/n: I'm lazy as shit right now. I'm not too sure how too continue this without making it ****too**** graphic. I don't wanna kill my brain right now. So enjoy this crap-tastic ending!)**

Tadase moaned as Kukai thrusted inside him. New emotions flooding his mind and body. He cried out Kukai's name and came. A few thrusts later, so did Kukai. Tadase kissed Kukai on the cheek and fell into a deep sleep. Kukai fell onto his side of the bed. He laid there for a couple seconds. Everything just kind of seem empty with out a playful Daichi and a bossy Kiseki. Kukai shook off the feeling and wrapped his arms around his adorable blonde.

* * *

"My, my. I see something happened between the two of you!" Yaya squealed taking out a pocket-sized notebook, "So what's the dish?"

Tadase blushed and turned away from the nosey red head. Amu looked at the two and glared.

"Let me guess, you two finally had sex?" she hissed.

Tadase sheepishly nodded while Kukai hugged his little 'Princess.' Amu turned to her own green haired boyfriend and hit him on the shoulder.

"Why can't you be like that!?" she shrieked.

Kairi flinched and smiled slightly, "Because a noble samurai does not make love to the girl he loves until she says so."

Tadase giggled from his seat earning a glare from the stoic Kairi. Amu snorted.

"I've been telling you, I'm ready for the past two months, you wuss!" Amu hissed once again.

Kukai sneaked a kiss on Tadase's lips as everyone listened in on the fight.

"Daichi, Kiseki, you guys were right. It is better together. Goodbye." both Kukai and Tadase whispered intertwining there ands under the table.

* * *

**A/N: Holy shit! This is fucking 7 pages long. This is my longest story ever! I was thinking about IkuTada and how it would kinda cute to see Ikuto and Tadase together. But that's my opinion. Yeah, this was my first lemon and everything. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want it too graphic. So please tell me how I could have done better!**

**Please read and review! I can't get better if you don't review!**

**.:~*~*Luna*~*~:.**


End file.
